The House
by Tenshiko Hatake
Summary: Sora is now 18, has lost everything, and to top it all off, she's dying. But when she's told to visit The House, what will happen? Will everything come together again? Sorry about the dumb summary, see if you like it!


Yo dudes! If anyone is actually bothering to read this, well ... I guess ... THANKS! I just felt like writing a story one day, for my friend who doesn't have an account or something, but wanted to see mine so... you get the gist I hope (that's prolly why it's so ... well ... cheesy, cuz, as you can probably tell, I'm generally not like that). ENJOY! (another hopeful)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon. (Goes and throws herself off a cliff) By the way (just before I die out of misery at not owning Digimon), if I did, it would totally by Taiora. TAIORA ALL THE WAY DUDES!

The House.

It stood there, tall and regal, on its throne upon the hill.

So noble, yet without purpose.

Lonely.

Like a heart.

A heart alone, with no purpose in life.

Sora's heart.

She was now eighteen, more beautiful than ever.

Eighteen, and with no one to turn to, no one to comfort her.

Alone.

After the DigiDestined broke apart to lead their own lives, Sora had lost everything.

She would never see Biyomon again. She'd been injured during a game. The doctor had informed her that she would never be able to play soccer again. People left in different directions, while Sora stayed put.

But worse than any of this, Tai had left.

Taichi Yagami. Her best friend.

Gone.

He'd left Odaiba to pursue a career in soccer. Tai hadn't been too sure about it, because Sora had been injured and wasn't able to go, even though she'd been offered a place.

But he'd gone anyway. She'd even _encouraged_ him to go.

Because someone had to be happy.

And now, just recently.

Sora was going to die.

And she would give anything to see Tai just one more time.

She would give anything to just live.

And The House was her last chance.

She'd met a lady at a local psychic's fair, and she'd told Sora something very important.

"_Go to the house you used to play in as a young girl. There you will find what your heart seeks." _

And there she was.

She walked silently up the hill, clutching her aching chest, and to the open front door.

Someone had got here before her.

But that didn't matter. It didn't matter at all.

Her legs lead her instinctively towards a room in the middle of the house.

Her favourite room.

She laid her hand on the doorknob, and turned.

The door opened without a sound.

Inside stood a tall, lean young man with a mass of spiky, brown, unruly hair, muttering quietly to himself.

"You know, this was always your favourite room…you chose it _every _time, it was so obvious…"

His voice seemed so familiar, and that's when she realised.

"_Tai!_"

He spun around to face her, and his eyes widened in shock, as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Sora! What are you – I mean, how are you? Are you, like…?"

She didn't know what to say. She was just so happy to see him. Suddenly, she was running towards him, throwing her arms around him, crying into his crisp, clean shirt.

'_When did he become so neat?' _she wondered as she squeezed him tighter. _'And I don't remember him being this tall; he must have grown again.'_

"Uh, Sora? It's great to see you and all, but you're kinda suffocating me," came a somewhat strangled voice.

She gave a watery chuckle and released her hold on him. Slightly.

"Still the same old Tai, huh?"

"Of course. And don't get me wrong, I am happy to see you. _Very _happy," he added, blushing faintly. Fortunately for him, Sora was too busy crying to notice.

She lifted her head off his chest and wiped her eyes on her sleeves. Then she noticed the huge wet spot she'd left on his shirt, and laughed softly.

"Look, I've got your nice clean shirt wet, and you'll get cold."

"It was nice and warm with your head there…" Tai was getting redder by the minute.

He held her out by the shoulders at arms length, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Sora, there's something I need to tell you. You'll probably never forgive me but – "

She cut him off, and turned away from him.

"It's alright, Tai. I understand why you left. I wanted you to go too, remember? I wanted you to be happy, and you were."

"_IT'S NOT THAT, SORA! HAVEN'T YOU GOT IT YET? I LOVE YOU!"_

Now it was Sora's turn to be shocked. Her mouth fell open.

Then she staggered. And a spasm hit her. Her body convulsed with the pain coursing through her.

"_Sora! _What's wrong? I'll call an ambulance –"

"Tai!" she managed to gasp, "Please, don't, come here…"

He immediately dropped the mobile phone in his hand and went over to her, pulling her against his chest once more.

"What's wrong, Sora? _Tell me! _I'll fix it for you!"

Once she managed to get the pain under control, she fell limp in his arms, and turned her head to face him. She smiled.

"Tai, Tai, Tai, always thinking you can fix everything." Her smile faltered. "I'm sorry Tai, but you can't fix it this time. I'm dying, and it can't be cured."

"But surely I can…"

She put her hand over his mouth. "It's okay, I've known for a while now, and I'm ready for it." She ran her cool fingers down his cheek, stroking it gently. "I just want you to know, no matter what, I love you." She smiled again. "Always have, always will. Please don't ever leave me again."

He pulled her in closer, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I won't." he whispered softly, "I promise."

Thanx for reading dudes! Hope you liked it! Please feel free to review and give me ideas on how to improve my writing skills (which, I must say, literally SUCK). Have a nice life! ;)


End file.
